


My Attention For U

by BooULim



Series: Head Over Heels For U [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, and that is changyoon, and yuto likes it, another onf member being whipped for yuto, but he got rejected a lot, changyoon constantly teasing and bothering yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim
Summary: Changyoon bothers Yuto a lot. Yuto is liking it.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: Head Over Heels For U [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808188
Kudos: 26





	My Attention For U

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another onf fic. and it's still about yuto cause i luv this bb boy so much. and also... WE NEED MORE ONF FICS HERE
> 
> so this time changyoon is being whipped for yuto. the inspiration came from the video that i shared on my other fic "kisses for u" and from "on the run ep 14 turn on the stove" their interaction is just so cute oml. also this fic is related to kisses for u, there will be two more fics related to this and the previous one, it'll be quick i promise.
> 
> btw hope you enjoy reading this! (sorry for the really bad english).

If you thought that only Seungjoon who's head over heels for Yuto, you thought wrong.

There is another member who's really head over heels for him, but not as excessive as Seungjoon. 

He is Lee Changyoon Sensation aka E-Tion.

Changyoon's way of giving affection to the younger is different. He mostly bother, tease, and flirt with Yuto. Too bad Yuto often rejected Changyoon's flirting.

During trainee days is when Changyoon started to become head over heels for Yuto.

When they first met, Changyoon immediately said that Yuto was pretty. Yuto's face is really cold, but according to Changyoon, Yuto is really cute.

Yuto was initially afraid that no one would want to get close to him because he was the first foreign trainee in WM entertainment. He is also a former JYP trainee, he's afraid of all kinds of thoughts. But he was grateful and relieved because Changyoon immediately approached him on the same day.

Yes, Changyoon was the first person to approach Yuto, he's mouthful, always talking (even though he was introverted). He would always have a chat with Yuto even though sometimes Yuto didn't understand what Changyoon was talking about because at that time his Korean was not fluent.

They are able to get close because Changyoon always play and talk with him. Actually their personalities are really different, but they fit to be love--friends.

Changyoon's act of love began when they were preparing to perform for IDOLCON.

Changyoon still didn't understand the "Original" choreography. He asked to be taught by Yuto because he's a main dancer. But Changyoon talked a lot, asking for a break even though he had only practiced once. Asking Yuto if he's cool or not while dancing even though Yuto was focusing on himself. In the middle of dancing, Changyoon said their training pants were matching, it caught Yuto's attention so he stopped dancing, Changyoon said he intentionally changed his pants to match with Yuto. Sadly Yuto was not touched.

Every weekend the members return to their homes, except Changyoon and Yuto. Changyoon is from Jeonju so his hometown is far away, while Yuto is from Osaka.

Changyoon usually invites Yuto to watch a movie together, usually an action western film so Yuto can watch it without thinking too much about the subtitles.

If they don't watch movies, Yuto learn Korean with Changyoon. But everytime they have their lessons, Changyoon has to hold not to kiss Yuto's lips to shut him from saying Changyoon's handwriting is bad.

Yuto has lots of moments with Changyoon. But what Yuto couldn't forget was that moment when they were preparing to cook omurice and kimchi jjigae. Yuto thought it was a cute moment. He thought it's funny and embarrassing when the older said they're like a married couple shopping for ingredients at a store near their dorm. Changyoon even said that he would be the husband. Yuto just play along, he even hugged Changyoon's hand briefly to pretend that they're a couple, but he let go quickly because he was shy that the cameramen caught his act.

The way Changyoon show his act of love was weird. Seungjun does skin-ships and give excessive attention to Yuto, while Changyoon continuously annoying and teasing Yuto. But Yuto enjoyed it a lot, he likes getting attention from Changyoon.

But the problem is, does Changyoon really likes him romantically or he just sees Yuto as a friend who he can bother constantly?

Only Changyoon can answer.


End file.
